


High Carbon Steel

by 191615311



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I assure you it is merely a matter of coincidence, William.” (Or: Hannibal walks into a stop sign.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Carbon Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I tried and therefore no one should criticize me. Also I'm sorry for any typos I didn't have anyone read over it because nobody I know who watches Hannibal is online right now so I just posted it.
> 
> Traffic sign posts are usually made of high carbon steel.
> 
> Written for the prompt:
> 
> "I have a prompt for you. Hannibal/Will or gen. Hannibal and Will are walking down a sidewalk and for some reason, Hannibal ends up walking into a lamp post, tipping over a bike rack or otherwise colliding with an inanimate object. This isn't the kind of thing that would typically happen but it could conceivably happen once in his life. I just want to see how Hannibal reacts to this. If it were a person he would add them to his list of potential meals, but if it's a street sign, he can't do that."

"I don't want to kiss Alana again."

The statement comes out of nowhere and Hannibal, startled, whips around faster than is proper to stare at Will. Hannibal hadn't expected that particular statement from Will any time soon; Will isn't a very talkative person and they've been walking in silence up to this point. Still, he refuses to let an opportunity like this slip away.

"May I ask why not?"

Will thinks about it for a moment, searching for the right words. Eventually he comes up with: "It wasn't what I expected."

He doesn't seem inclined to say more so Hannibal prompts him again. "How so?"

"She wasn't who I wanted to kiss."

"And yet you kissed her."

Will opens his mouth to reply but before he can say anything his phone rings and he jumps in surprise. He fumbles it as he pulls it out of his pocket and it slips out of his hand. The phone goes skittering across the sidewalk a few feet ahead of them. It's almost in the street and Will swears, jogging forward to get it. Hannibal's gaze slides down from the back of Will's head to admire the shape of his butt as he bends over. Then he walks into the stop sign.

He isn't aware he's drifted off to the side until he hits it. Luckily he hasn't drifted too far off course so his face is spared, but he stumbles as his shoulder and arm collide with the post. He turns to glare at the offending sign as he straightens his clothes and- Is Will _laughing_ at him?

He schools his expression into something neutral and turns to face Will who, after a moment, manages to gasp an apology through his laughter. "S- sorry."

"It happens to the best of us. Come." He steps out onto the crosswalk, beckoning for Will to follow. Once they're across the street he casts one last glance at the stop sign, already forming plans.

A week later he has Will over for dinner, which he prepares with his new set of high carbon steel knives. Over the meal Will tells him, "I heard about a wreck." Hannibal looks up at him and Will continues. "Caused by a missing stop sign. The one you walked into last week. Someone stole it."

"Are you accusing me of stealing it?"

Will looks horrified. "Of course not! You wouldn't- You didn't, did you?"

"I assure you it is merely a matter of coincidence, William." Hannibal fixes him with a look, but tempers it with a small smile to avoid intimidating Will too much.

"Of course." Will gives an embarrassed chuckle and suddenly seems very interested in his meal. "Strange coincidence."

It's the last they say on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> High carbon steel is harder so some people favor high carbon steel knives for hunting or meat preparation because it stays sharper for longer. The drawback is that when it does become dull, it’s much harder to re-sharpen.


End file.
